Ramé
by Sagara Villanueva
Summary: Thorki AU Zar
1. Prefacio

En los caminos de las frías tierras enemigas del imperio, un hombre se había forjado sin querer, una reputación de sanador a base de palabras y chismes que iban de mujer a vendedor y de mercader a productor, creando así una red confiable de lo que este hombre podía hacer, y en tiempos de severas enfermedades sin cura, las palabras y brebajes de un extraño hombre con melena negra y ojos verdes, ofrecía lo único que Dios también daba: esperanza.

Loki Laufeyson era un joven curioso del mundo y harto de las personas, esa era la verdad sobre él, pero se limitaba a solo mantenerla para consigo mismo, pues si bien no soportaba a las personas, sabía manipularlas como títeres de un teatro ambulante, además, sus dones no eran ni iban solo de su habilidad social y retórica, que sin duda eran muy pulidas y casi envidiables por los bardos, Loki en verdad poseía algo de magia en la sangre que poco le mortificaba en disfrazar como fe católica y pasar sus conocimientos como milagrosos actos provenientes de un Dios en el que ni siquiera creía, pero que sabía era mejor que cualquier otra opción.

Las personas preferían creer en una fuerza mística de algo que creen conocer, en lugar de aceptar que en el mundo fungen fuerzas y misterios más grandes que su diminuta fe.

La patria de Loki era desconocida, pero había vivido casi toda su vida en el país al norte de los reinos de Thor, y aunque le causaba curiosidad codearse entre las familias reales, poco era su interés en esforzarse por llegara esos altos mandos, prefería la comodidad de una montaña que conocía, al peligro y fuego de un volcán; pero sus planes fueron cambiados por una guardia de seis hombres que llevaba la orden directa de hacerlo presentarse ante el líder de estrategia contra el gobierno del zar.

Las peticiones de su gobierno eran sencillas, llegar a la familia real y asesinar al zarevich haciéndolo parecer una causa natural; era eso o morir por traición al negarse ante tal orden. Y si algo debía decirse de Loki Laufeyson era que por sobretodo, él apreciaba demasiado su vida.

Apreciar su vida había sido la razón que le llevó a volverse un nómada y a alejarse de su pueblo natal; un lugar que respetaba los misterios y la grandiosidad de la naturaleza, que aceptaba su esencia como algo superior a ellos y que por ende, se esclavizaban ante ella.

La ley de la naturaleza dictaba, según los líderes de su pueblo, que cada hombre nace con un alma destinada, prescrita por lazos de sangre que eran imborrables. Bajo esta ley los miembros del pueblos que quisieran casarse o tener sexo, debían hacerlo con su destinado, y según Loki, aquello no habría estado tan mal si los destinados fueran compatibles.

Allí la ley natural estaba por encima del libre albedrío y la propia conciencia, si un anciano resultaba destinado de una niña de diez años, era obligación casarlos para no ofender el trabajo de la naturaleza, eso asqueo a Loki. Encontraba desagradable depender de algo tan incierto como una creencia, si él quería tener sexo debería poder tenerlo sin verse obligado a tenerlo con quien le digan, o con una persona que no debería verse forzado a hacerlo, mucho menos un niño.

Así que en su décimo octavo cumpleaños huyó de su pueblo con sólo tres mudas de ropa, dos pares de zapatos y más libros que dinero.

Pero de eso, ya hacían diez años, ahora era un hombre reconocido, y en lugar de tres mudas de ropa, un carruaje con maletas se dirigía al palacio de la familia imperial, y no huía como un joven rebelde de su cultura, ahora llegaba como un hombre de fe y sanador milagroso solicitado por la misma zarina influenciada por las miles de recomendaciones que poco a poco había recibido gracias a un plan bien ejecutado por parte de un enemigo a la espera de un momento de flaqueza.


	2. Capítulo 1

En contra de los deseos de Thor, quien se rehusaba a dejar entrar a un extraño a su casa y sobretodo acercarse a su débil hijo, la zarina hizo acomodar una habitación y estudio exclusivo para Loki. Jane pensaba que sí lo trataba como un gran médico él podría curar a su hijo, era el hombre sobre el cual recaía toda la esperanza de una mujer desesperada, de una madre necesitada y una reina muy influenciable.

Loki llegó al palacio por la puerta de la servidumbre y por esta misma fue que entró al recinto, las órdenes de la zarina eran fuertes, pero nada se comparaba con las del zar, y Thor había ordenado que la estancia de Loki fuera lo más callada que se pudiera. Tampoco estuvo cuando Jane recibió a Loki con un casi beso en la palma blanca del viajero en señal de respeto y sumisión que era todo lo que la reina, además de dinero, podía ofrecerle a un casi santo hombre como Loki.

El extranjero pudo ver en los ojos de la zarina la profunda necesidad de esperanza, ya no en Dios, sino en el hombre frente a ella que le prometieron podía curar casi cualquier mal.

—Bienvenido, padre —lo recibió Jane extendiendo su mano derecha. Loki ciertamente no era padre, ni cura, mucho menos un hombre de Dios, pero se le había proclamado como tal en algún momento de su engrandecida vida. Además para completar la travesura de su imagen, había adoptado el hábito de vestir ropa larga y de diferentes tonalidades de verde a conciencia de su origen cultural. Loki tenía un gusto elegante que casi competía con el de cualquier duque, a excepción de las telas y la calidad de las que provenían los hilos que envolvían a los miembros de la dinastía.

—Su alteza —le respondió con voz serena, tomando entre sus dedos la palma de Jane y acercando sus labios a ella sin llegar a consumar el contacto. — Bendiciones a usted.

—Espero perdone la manera en que entró, mi esposo es un hombre de fe pero al mismo tiempo es un poco escéptico. Sepa que usted tiene toda mi esperanza y mi fe.

Loki no dudó de las palabras que la zarina le había jurado, no había un ápice de mentira en los ojos de Jane ni titubeos en su voz, de haber sido un hombre menos mentiroso y más moral, se habría sentido mal, pero ese no era el caso.

—Es un hombre elegido por Dios, tiene el derecho de dudar de todo, eso lo hace un gran Zar, pero es sin dudas, un hombre sumamente inteligente, solo basta ver a la mujer que le acompañará el resto de su vida.

—Mi hijo —interrumpió con la voz rescatada de un quiebre ante el elogio de Loki que recayó en el recuerdo de Jane en su boda planificada por todos, menos su esposo. —nació con un cuerpo débil que cede ante cualquier tiempo inclemente y lo deja en cama por semanas. El emperador y yo estamos angustiados por razones obvias que tienen que ver con el futuro del imperio.

—Comprendo, pero la zarina debe tener fe, no en mí, sino en algo mayor. Cuando lo considere apropiado me gustaría conocer al zarevich y tengo entendido que hay una princesa mayor.

—Sí, por supuesto, si le parece puedo presentarle a ambos justo ahora que están en el salón de danza practicando para el baile de invierno.

—Es digno de la familia real ser tan precautorios con los preparativos de un evento a tan largo plazo.

—Hela es una bailarina exquisita, pero me temo que el zarevich fue más bendecido con inteligencia que con equilibrio, así que se esfuerza mucho más para cumplir su papel. —Loki sonrió.

—El baile es un arte, y hay quienes nacen con el talento en la sangre, pero los verdaderamente agraciados son los que trabajan su desdicha hasta dominarla. Otro ejemplo del gran zar que el zarevich promete ser.

—Fenrir, el zarevich se llama Fenrir. Por favor padre, venga conmigo y de nuevo espero que disculpe la ausencia de mi esposo.

Loki asintió con cortesía e inmediatamente siguió a Jane por los lujosos pasillos del palacio. Era sin temor a equivocarse, el lugar que más se le debía parecer al paraíso, si es que eso existía.

El silencioso ambiente dejaba nacer a sus expensas el golpe de los tacones cuadrados de la zarina contra el piso que exquisitamente presumía diseños caracoleados de diversas tonalidades de café y dorados compitiendo contra los cuadros de grandes artistas que con gusto adornaban las paredes del palacio.

Cuando el taconeo finalmente cesó, las enormes puertas de la sala de conciertos se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista de Loki a los herederos del último Zar Odinson.

Hela era una adolescente de cabello largo y negro que resultaba con su piel blanca, pero de Hela no era la belleza la que cautivó a Loki, fue su mirada astuta, perspicaz y solitaria la que le pareció sumamente interesante.

—Princesa —saludó Loki absteniéndose de tomar la mano extendida de la joven para darle su atención al más joven de los Odinson —príncipe.

—Él es el padre Loki Laufeyson, él vino a ayudar. Esperemos que decida quedarse por un tiempo en el palacio. —La voz con la que Jane se refería a Loki era como si siempre le rogara por algo, como una hija no deseada que se esfuerza demasiado en anhelar el amor de sus padres.

—El tiempo necesario y el tiempo que Dios me lo permita. —contestó con falsa humildad —Veo con envidia que son hábiles danzantes — Hela solo sonrió, pero Fenrir levantó el pecho y apretó la mandíbula.

—Mi hermana lo es, yo soy el problema. Soy mal bailarín y un peor alumno.—aceptó con valentía y vergüenza. En la mirada sin embargo, había decisión. El zarevich era un pequeño hombre honesto.

—¿Quién es tu maestro?

—El señor Fandral, es el encargado de nuestra educación, pero me temo que no puede conmigo ni yo con él.

—He aprendido joven príncipe, a lo largo de mi vida, que todos somos alumnos de alguien y aprendices de algo, pero son pocos los maestros que se acomodan a nosotros. Quizá no seas tú, quizá la incapacidad es de tu mentor.

—¡Oh no! —interrumpió Jane —el señor Fandral es un maestro excelente, es solo mi hijo quien es poco cooperativo.

Hela observaba los movimientos de Loki como si desde antes supiera que algo malo había en él, pero no lograba discernir sobre qué. Loki notó este análisis sobre su persona y se sintió divertido por el escrutinio de una niña que parecía percatarse de algo que nadie, ni la zarina, pudo notar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hela observaba los movimientos de Loki como si desde antes supiera que algo malo había en él, pero no lograba discernir sobre qué. Loki notó este análisis sobre su persona y se sintió divertido por el escrutinio de una niña que parecía percatarse de algo que nadie, ni la zarina, pudo notar.

—Sí su alteza me lo permite, ¿podría…? —preguntó ofreciendo su mano hacía el zarevich y éste a su vez, miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta ante la invitación de Loki. Jane asintió encantada.

Fenrir aceptó la ofrenda y su mano la colocó justo debajo, sin llegar a tocarla, de la ofrecida en respuesta al papel femenino que este ya había tomado. Jane ordenó música desde el tocadisco y la sinfonía sonó por todo el enorme salón. El primer paso fue de Loki formando un círculo alrededor del zarevich.

—No creo en los malos alumnos —habló Loki completando una segunda vuelta — pero estoy seguro de que hay malos métodos de enseñanza. — al llegar frente al zarevich le hizo una seña para que se levantara, y colocó el pequeño brazo del joven sobre su hombro, luego le tomó la otra mano para estirarla junto a la suya. —El baile no es cuestión de aprendizaje, y aunque el mundo diga que un vals sí lo es, déjeme decirle, alteza, que no es así.

—¿Ah no? —Loki sonrió.

—No, hay ciertas cosas que se sienten.

—Puedo sentir la música y las ganas de bailar, pero no puedo hacerlo bien. Ese es principalmente mi problema.

—¿Cuál es el paso principal de un vals, joven príncipe?

—Los giros, seis pasos básicos. Soy un hombre que no puede dominar seis pasos básicos.

—Un joven que aún no los domina, es cierto. Un vals es una secuencia agraciada que firma círculos, ¿sabe que representa ese círculo?

—¿Falta de ingenio del creador de dicho baile?

—La vida, y un poco de lo que ha dicho.—Fenrir rio. Pocos eran los que reían genuinamente por humor salado y poco creíble para un niño de diez años. —Bailar un vals es representar la vida y el tiempo; inicio y final. Y eso es de las cosas más naturales que nosotros sabemos hacer, a veces ni siquiera notamos que lo hacemos.

—No sé si podría hacerlo, pero debo admitir que lo hace sonar muy fácil.

—Yo sé que puede, de hecho, usted ha estado bailando de manera impecable durante toda nuestra conversación.— Fenrir frunció el ceño por las palabras de Loki, pero al instante notó a lo que se refería. Tanto su madre como su hermana lucían sorprendidas por algo, y ese algo era él bailando. Fue cuando se volvió consciente de esto que tropezó con su propio pie y detuvo el baile.

—No necesita aprender a bailar, su alteza, debe aprender a confiar en usted.— le aconsejó Loki recobrando la distancia entre ambos y volviendo a mirar a la zarina que lo veía como si fuera el último residuo de calor en un desierto de hielo.

—¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho!? —preguntó el joven Odinson sin poder creer que había logrado ejecutar una pieza de baile a la perfección. Loki estaba a punto de contestar cuando Jane interrumpió con una respuesta que no cabría en los labios del invitado.

—Es un hombre privilegiado por los dones de Dios. Cariño, el padre Loki vino hasta aquí para tratar tu condición.

La palabra condición era una de las muchas cosas que Hela odiaba, sobretodo cuando su madre la usaba para referirse a su hermano. A sus doce años la princesa poseía un corazón duro y amargo, mayormente a causa de la propia Jane y su trato.

Hela era la primogénita de los emperadores, pero Jane siempre la trataba como un error, como si de alguna manera la odiara por no haber nacido varón. A los ojos de la princesa, su madre sólo veía en ella su primer gran fracaso.

Cuando Fenrir nació las diferencias no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar, pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, Hela sólo pudo sentir amor y apego por su hermano menor, a quien de igual manera, su madre parecía verlo como un trofeo ofrecido a Thor.

Y Hela no se equivocaba.

Jane no sentía lo que se supone una madre experimenta, no hubo jamás ternura en su mirada para ninguno de sus hijos, tampoco parecía tener la esencia del sacrificio por ellos. La salud de Fenrir al principio le pareció un poco de justicia, luego se dio cuenta que su suerte sería peor que la de ella y eso le provocó empatia que de la mano iba con el amor y luego a la lealtad.

Thor por otra parte era un casi excelente padre, era amoroso e incluso dedicado, tal vez más de lo que era como Zar y por eso muchos en su círculo más cercano, lo subestimaban como regente.

Cuando Hela enfermaba, que eran muy escasas esas veces, Thor se quitaba el uniforme para recostarse con su hija por horas. Todas la veces él terminaba dormido y Hela lo observaba hasta que se dormía con el pensamiento de que su papá no era tan diferente a su hermano, pero sin duda, era diferente a su madre.

Con Loki, el hombre que conversaba tan amenamente con su hermano y que al parecer se había ganado el respeto de este en sólo seis pasos básicos y la devoción de su madre, le sucedía algo distinto. Había algo en él que le atraía, como si Loki fuera una llama de fuego y ella una piromana encantada de contemplar su peligrosidad

—Solo sí la princesa está de acuerdo —condicionó Loki sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola aceptar por vergüenza a que se dieran cuenta de su distracción, lo que sea que habían conversado.

Esa noche los hijos de Thor durmieron juntos en una de las habitaciones aleatorias, tal como hacían de vez en cuando por consejo de alguien que alguna vez conocieron. Y en la habitación de los zares, Thor llegó hasta pasada la medianoche y una Jane con la biblia en las manos lo recibió sonriente.

—Esperaba verte hoy —le dijo Jane dando vuelta a la delgada hoja del libro— el padre Loki es excepcional.

—Aún estoy en contra de eso.

—¿En contra de qué?— refutó molesta cerrando de golpe el libro. —¿De la salud de tu hijo?

Thor la miró devolviéndole el sentimiento de enojo.

—En contra de aceptar a un hombre extraño en mi casa cuando la guerra nos rodea. Hay enemigos del imperio, enemigos míos que buscan exactamente eso que tú les diste.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se supone que les di?

—Una oportunidad.

—¡Hablas como si el padre Loki fuera malo, y ni siquiera te das el trabajo de ir a recibirlo! Si lo vieras, Thor, —dijo bajando la intensidad y dándole paso a la admiración —es claramente alguien tocado por la divinidad del señor. Estoy segura que si hay alguien en este mundo que puede ayudar a tu hijo, es él.

—Nuestro —corrigió el zar —nuestro hijo.

—Él podrá salvarlo, lo sé, el imperio tendrá a su zarevich y tú, nosotros, al hijo que tanto amamos. Ten fe.

—No es en un hombre en quien deposito mi fe.

—Tú eres el hombre en el que pueblo tiene fe porque saben que Dios te eligió.

—¿Me comparas con ese extraño?

—¿Y tú reniegas de las decisiones de Dios? Dale la oportunidad, por Fenrir. Hoy bailó como un digno rey de la mano del padre Loki y ni siquiera lo notó.

—¿Fenrir bailó?

—Y sin errores. Inténtalo, Thor, por él —le pidió sin mucho éxito.


	4. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente la familia imperial desayunó sin Loki en la mesa a petición de Thor y a reniego de Jane, luego de eso cada miembro se dispersó a sus respectivos labores personales pero el zar se dirigió a la biblioteca del palacio para releer la historia del primer zar Odinson, leer la historia de su ancestro siempre le ayudaba cuando las dudas le acribillaban el alma porque saber que la grandeza de su apellido también era heredera le reconfortaba. Thor no podía hablar de sus inseguridades con nadie, con nadie que no esperara todo lo contrario de él, ni siquiera con Jane había logrado crear un lazo de confianza a pesar de los años durmiendo en la misma cama, y estaba harto de tenerlas a solas.

La biblioteca familiar de los Odinson era un sitio abierto a los que únicamente entraban miembros de la realeza y sirvientes en tareas de limpieza. Nadie poseía el interés de leer sólo por el simple gusto de hacerlo, excepto el nuevo inquilino. Loki había descubierto la enorme habitación con toda la intención de hacerlo, tener a su alcance tanto conocimiento le era como un sueño.

El primer libro que tomó fue exactamente el libro que Thor leía cuando pasaba por la crisis que sentía en ese momento, la vida y obra de Bor Odinson, primer zar de Rusia.

Las preferencias de Loki al leer eran simples, estar de pie cerca de una ventana abierta; le agradaba el viento frío de las mañanas, le hacían sentir como si estuviera allí afuera, pero sin la abrumadora realidad de la tierra y falta de techo. Y de vez en cuando, cuando alguna verso o frase le parecía maravilloso le gustaba cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente mientras pensaba en ello con el aire llevándose su perfume y moviendole algunas hebras de cabello que se resistían a quedarse peinadas.

Así fue como Thor lo conoció, con el viento en su rostro y su aroma impregnando el lugar. Fue como ver el cuadro perfecto para la pintura más hermosa del mundo, en silencio y con los tonos de color que parecían pertenecer ahí, que parecían deber estar ahí.

El zar pocas veces no encontraba palabras para decir, pero en ese momento supo que no existía una que fuera apropiada o que fuera perdonada por romper la magnificencia de la imagen, fue su lado celoso y orgulloso el que tomó el control cuando visualizó el libro en las manos del extranjero.

—Buen día —saludó cortante y con paso firme, Loki por el contrario no se alteró ni un poco.

—Su majestad —respondió cerrando el libro e inclinándose un poco para mostrar su respeto —es un placer conocerlo.

Thor no respondió y eso le dijo a Loki que no era deseado ni tolerado por el zar, y que sí presencia en el palacio era únicamente a petición de la zarina, lo que haría más difícil su misión. Debía ganarse la confía de ambos si quería salir con la cabeza aún pegada al cuello luego de la muerte del zarevich, pero había algo el Thor que no sólo le gustaba, le parecía interesante.

—¿Es Loki Laufeyson, cierto? He escuchado mucho de usted.

—Debo decir que el cumplido de mi parte no será el mismo. El pueblo habla de su zar tanto como habla de comida, pero que el zar haya escuchado de mi no es algo que pueda comparar.

—¿Quién le dijo que podría entrar aquí?

—Me temo que nadie.

—No pretendo ser grosero pero este lugar es solo para los miembros de la familia.

—Por supuesto, su alteza. Lo entiendo y espero me disculpe, pretendía solo mirar pero me atrajo este libro "El primer Zar", es realmente fascinante.

—Supongo que la historia de un hombre que puso a su cargo a todo un imperio es eso, fascinante.

—No —sonrió mirando el título dorado sobre la pasta verde del libro —no es eso.—Thor lo miró confundido y dirigió su vista hacia las manos delgadas y gráciles de Loki que recorría con sus dedos decorados con algunos anillos, cada letra grabada— es el hombre inseguro que protagoniza la historia.

—¿Está acusando a mi ancestro de ser un cobarde? —preguntó acercándose a la ventana.

—La inseguridad no es lo mismo que la cobardía, su alteza. La cobardia reside en negar que como hombres, no poseemos dudas. Las inseguridades son lo que nos hace humanos más inteligentes. Bor, el primer zar era un hombre inseguro, pero para nada cobarde, y tiene a sus pies y en sus manos a un imperio que lo demuestra.

—¿Y qué tenemos los que no somos Bor?—preguntó sin pensar y notando que Loki, al igual que él, acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—¿Todos nosotros? ¿O solo usted, alteza? —Thor tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío nacer en su espalda ante el tono con el que Loki le hacía las preguntas. Era insinuante pero no atrevido, le hacía sentir que era él quien le otorgaba un sentido más allá de lo inocente.

—Me hablaron de su talento con las palabras, ahora que lo he visto en persona entiendo muy bien el porqué es tan alabado.

—Espero que no sea solo bien recomendado por mi retórica, algún día, si se me permite, llegaré a viejo y perderé mi capacidad de hablar fluidamente, no quisiera sustentar tales favores en algo tan inestable como lo es la voz. Me gustaría ser respetado como usted respeta al zar Bor.

—Respeto a cada zar que la nación ha tenido.

—Pero es de Bor quien viene a leer, ¿no es así? —dijo sorprendiendo a Thor —Las letras del título son un poco borrosas y la piel de la portada es suave, señal de que no ha pasado años decorando una estantería. Es, a mi nada importante opinión, el único libro que le gusta leer.

—He de admitir que es verdad —confesó relajando los hombros y apartandose hacia el escritorio colocado al otro lado de la habitación sin tener cercanía a ninguna ventana que hiciera del regente un objetivo fácil. —Y que no soy un hombre de ávida lectura.

—Veo que la honestidad y fuerza del zarevich fue heredada de su padre.

—Me habría gustado darle más mi salud.

—La zarina no ha sido explícita respecto al mal que acoge al joven príncipe, ¿puedo escuchar los detalles de usted?

—Tampoco soy un padre correcto, temeria darle información errónea. Mi esposa es quien conoce todo sobre Fenrir.

—Bueno—respondió Loki dirigiéndose hacia Thor y dejando el libro sobre el escritorio —cuando tengamos otra oportunidad de encontrarnos sería un honor para mí conversar de nuevo.

Se despidió con otra inclinación y dejó a Thor seguirle la espalda hasta que desapareció de su vista. Más tarde Jane se reúno con Loki y le dio los detalles de la condición de su segundo hijo.

El zarevich poseía un sistema débil, caía ante el frío que le provacaba, sin excepción, un resfriado que siempre se complicaba. También se le prohibió el consumo de todo alimento dulce porque cuando los consumía devolvía el estómago por dos horas y eso le llevaba a dejarlo débil y en cama por semanas.


	5. Capítulo 4

—La fe —dijo Loki poniéndose de pie —es tan buena como peligrosa. Agradezco la fe que tiene en mí, su majestad, pero también agradezco la falta de fe completa que le profesa a Dios, pues esto me ha permitido llegar hoy ante a usted.

—No me siento falta de fe, siento que Dios me recompensa con usted…¿usted podrá ayudar a mi hijo?

—Puedo —aseguró con firmeza y Jane sin pensarlo corrió a tomar sus manos y besarlas cuál objeto santo en misa Santa y soltando un suspiro que le supo a alivio.

—¡Oh! Padre Loki, no sabe cuán feliz me hace.

—Pero no será fácil. Nada que ofrezca una recompensa es fácil.

—Lo que necesite le será dado sin restricciones —Loki asintió.

Más tarde Fenrir acudió al llamado que Loki le ofreció para pasear por los jardines traseros del palacio. El zarevich pocas veces salía sin un custodio o cuidadora, pero de las condiciones que Loki pidió fue el absoluto cuidado del niño.

El cabello rubio del heredero se mantenía en un corte por encima de su cuello tal como el de padre, peroal contrario de éste, sus ojos avellanas pronunciaban inocencia.

La ropa más simple de la familia imperial serían las que usaban en días de poco movilizados, aún así, si se comparaban con las mejores galas de cualquier campesino resaltarian como un pedazo de oro en la punta de una montaña de carbón.

—¿De verdad puede curarme? —le preguntó el niño mientras se esforzaba por seguirle el paso a Loki y a sus grandes zancadas.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero tomará tiempo.

—¿Tardará en curarme el mismo tiempo que he estado enfermo?

—Cada tratamiento consta de varios factores, uno de ellos es la mentalidad del paciente.

—Yo quiero curarme —le interrumpió con confianza rebosante que Loki respondió con un asentimiento ligero —pero querer no siempre es lo mismo que poder.

—Palabras muy sabias incluso para un zarevich.

—Heredada supongo.

—Los hijos heredamos casi todo de nuestros padres, la apariencia física, o incluso el carácter, pero la sabiduría es algo de nosotros. La sabiduría, mi príncipe, no se hereda, se aprende.

Fenrir sonrió ante la mención de que sus palabras por primera vez se le consideraba algo suyo, la mayor parte del tiempo no era así, o no eran escuchadas o cuando lo eran, eran puestas en boca del zar y sencillamente repetidas por la del zarevich.

—¿Cómo es su sentir antes de que la enfermedad le agote? Su madre me ha dicho algunas cosas pero he pensado que sería mejor oírlas de la fuente.

Y de nuevo, por primera vez en casi toda su vida, se sintió necesitado.

—Es —comenzó a decir y a caminar más lento —como si alguien encendiera fuego dentro mío, aquí, en mi estómago.

—¿Y duele?

—No, pero cuando eso pasa es como si todo mi cuerpo comenzara a llenarse de calor y siento que en algún momento explotaré. Luego, casi de inmediato, tengo escalofríos y miedo. Demasiado.

—¿Y eso pasa siempre? —cuestionó con mil pensamientos en su mente y una curiosidad genuina por los síntomas del zarevich.

Fenrir asintió.

—Desde que tengo memoria, pero es peor ahora. Y cuando hace frío enfermo demasiado rápido. Mi hermana no sufre de esto, ella puede salir a recibir la nieve con sus manos y estar bien, pero yo ni siquiera puedo estar en una habitación sin ropa caliente o es seguro que terminaré en la cama con fiebre y con mi madre a un lado rezando por mi bienestar.

—Entiendo.

—¿Puede decirme que es lo que tengo?

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿Y sí no lo sabe, cómo está tan seguro de que puede ayudarme?

—Si no lo sé, ¿cómo podría decirle que no puedo? Cortaría la fe y la esperanza que la zarina tiene en mí y con ello, le quitaría una oportunidad a usted.

—O solo le daría una falsa ilusión a cambio de una cómoda residencia. —juzgó el niño con un tono de voz que pasó rápidamente de la elegancia y sorpresa a la acusación y la amenaza disfrazada.

Loki también disminuyó su andar y, lejos de lo que Fenrir pudo esperar, Loki le regaló una sonrisa.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, su majestad. —habló casi con la misma frialdad pero por supuesto que Loki tenía años de práctica y en cierto modo, también tenía la personalidad aguda que dejó helado al príncipe. Aún así, Fenrir le devolvió el saludo.

—Sabía que no podía ser todo modales, mi intuición no falla.

—Podría excusar mi comportamiento a base de malas experiencias con malas personas, pero me intriga usted, alteza.

Fenrir asintió.

—Mi hermana no es solo hermosa, es inteligente además de… —hizo una pausa que se alargó por demasiado tiempo. Loki entendió que el príncipe estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía.

—Eso puedo verlo —inició Loki retomando el andar y Fenrir le siguió —la princesa posee ojos astutos.

—¿Puedo hablar libremente con usted, padre? —preguntó seriamente.

A Loki le pareció que en ese instante no era un niño ni un príncipe con quien hablaba, sino con el hombre que sería un día. Eso lo pudo respetar de igual manera.

—No creo que usted pueda ayudarme y no tengo esperanzas en que me demuestre lo contrario, ese es un trabajo que no pretendo poner en los hombros de nadie, ni siquiera de Dios, mucho menos en las de un hombre. Si yo tuviera que elegir a un hombre elegido por Dios para salvarme, ese sería mi padre, no un extraño. Sin embargo, mi madre sopesa su fe y no seré yo quien menosprecie el esfuerzo.

—Por eso no negará los tratamientos que probaré con usted.

—No lo haré, sin duda. Pero con esto espero que las cosas siempre sean claras entre nosotros.

—Más que claras, su alteza.

Se despidieron con una reverencia de respeto que por primera vez Loki hizo en serio hacia alguien de la familia imperial y le fue sorprendente que fuera el más joven de todos quien se ganara su admiración. Lo miró retirarse hacia los adentros del castillo con una seguridad que muchos adultos le envidiarían y odiarían que un niño poseyera.

Sonrió sin saber que lo hacía y tampoco fue consciente de que un par de ojos celestes los habían visto interactuar bajo un escrutinio peligroso. Thor siguió a su hijo hasta que desapareció del alcance de su lejana vista, luego regresó su atención a Loki que parecía sereno e incluso fascinado, lo que le sorprendió en gran medida. Pocos eran las personas que le guardaban una sonrisa a cualquier miembro de la familia en cuanto la espalda quedaba a sus ojos, y jamás esperó que un hombre extraño como lo era Loki, pudiera ofrecerle una muestra diferente a su hijo.

Quizá era que el mismo Thor subestimaba en demasía a sus hijos...o fuera tal vez que Loki había visto algo en ellos.

Por la tarde Loki se dedicó a estudiar los múltiples libros que había cargado, algunos de medicina antigua y otros con un poco más de modernismo, pero en ninguna palabra parecía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Además, tenía ciertas dudas personales en lo que respectaba a lo que el príncipe había dicho; sentir un calor en el estómago y luego parecer que se explota, sumado a que desde pequeño ocurrían estos acontecimientos le hicieron apresurar conjeturas poco probables, pero que desde que se siembran en su mente debían ser consideradas.

Loki suponía que el príncipe podría ser portador de algúna enfermedad que su cuerpo consideraba propia, y que a veces, cuando se mezclaba con una simple gripa terminaba desconociendo su propio sistema. Pero había una idea que no lo dejaba en paz y que necesitaba sacarse de encima antes de continuar.

Las noticias del mundo no tardaron en llegar a oídos de Loki, las tierras del norte habían avanzando en el territorio del zar y el ejército de este parecía cada vez menor. La caída del Zar parecía cada vez más, una promesa que una ilusión.

Y aunque dentro de las paredes del palacio no le hacía falta nada, tampoco lo retenían como a un miembro de la familia, así que de vez en cuando salía a los alrededores sin un objetivo en realidad, sólo la búsqueda de la libre sensación de saber que el mundo iba más allá de las inmensas comodidades que un palacio ofrecía a un caminante como él.

Fue en uno de sus esporádicos paseos que descubrió quizá, lo que el zarevich se había reservado con tanto esfuerzo aquel día en el jardín: Hela, la princesa, caminaba por las calles bajo el pésimo disfraz de una pueblerina. Ese era su secreto, de ella provenía la sabiduría que Fenrir exhibió con tal elocuencia.

Loki sólo se limitó a divertirse. No había tenido la oportunidad de conversar propiamente con la princesa, pues sus horarios no coincidían o con una simpleza elegante Hela declinaba cualquier invitación por parte de Loki. Era claro que ella no confiaba en él, y ahora sabía dónde había aprendido a desconfiar.

Siguió a la joven sin ser detectado, pero dando vuelta en un callejón se percató de dos hombres ebrios que parecían haber puesto su atención en la princesa disfrazada. Loki se puso en guardia.

Giraron en una esquina que los conducía a un calle cerrada.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó la joven sin un ápice de miedo en la voz, Loki se preguntó sí en verdad no tenía miedo o sólo fingía demasiado bien.

—Una mujer que se respeta no anda sola en estos lugares, no a menos que busque esto —contestó uno de los hombres mientras se agarraba la entrepierna y hacía un gesto repulsivo.

—¡Sí, hermano! —aplaudió el otro—seguro que es una ramera. Una muy bonita ramera.

—No quiero lastimarlos —habló Hela—se ve que ya padecen de grave estupidez, pero voy a hacerlo si no se apartan de mi camino.

Loki se sorprendió más con la muestra de vocabulario que según tenía entendido, la realeza no conocía, y sobretodo, por la confianza que una princesa indefensa proclamaba ante una situación nueva. Y ese era el descubrimiento, aquella situación no era nueva para Hela.

—¡Cállate , perra y ven acá!— dijo el que le había llamado ramera. Tomó a Hela del brazo y la jaló con fuerza para hacerla quedar pequeña entre sus brazos olientes a orines y cerveza rancia.

Loki estaba listo para interceder como un héroe que además de salvar a la princesa, le brindaría un voto de confianza con el Zar y la zarina, pero la risa de Hela le detuvo de inmediato.

—Cuando cuentes cómo es que tu nariz terminó en su trasero, no se te olvide decir que una niña fue quien te lo hizo.

Y luego hubo demasiado ruido.

Y demasiadas quejas de dolor.

Y finalmente un silencio que sólo se rompió cuando el brazo de uno de los hombros también lo hizo.

Hela Odinson, la maldita princesa sabía pelear.

Salió del callejón con sudor en la frente y una mano roja dibujada en su mejilla, pero salió viva, feliz y victoriosa.

Casi.

—Una agradable sorpresa me atrevo a decir —soltó Loki detrás de ella —princesa.

Casi victoriosa.


End file.
